


【雏丸横】契约

by kimi_45



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimi_45/pseuds/kimi_45
Summary: 雏丸x横，为金发横横开个新坑，没有严谨设定的伪西幻paro，非常OOC主要还是为了开车…小学生剧情预警😅预警：横右，双性，3P，非人类
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

村上回来时，丸山正慵懒地躺在古堡正厅的沙发上，向嘴里一颗颗送着多汁的葡萄。

村上抬起手，面前的空气开始像水波纹一样扭曲，随即凭空出现了一个人。那人因这空间转移的术式而站立不稳，他跌坐在古堡冰凉的大理石地面上，发出一声压抑的惊叫。

“说了别在沙发上吃东西。”

村上有些不耐烦地皱皱眉。他关上门，现出象征着恶魔身份的尖角和红色瞳孔。

“那是什么？”

丸山兴趣寥寥地扫了一眼，又把一颗葡萄送入口中。

“这次的祭品。”

“你不是懒得收那些没用的东西么。”

“这次的有点特别。”

丸山这才开始用与村上同样的红色瞳孔打量村上带回的“祭品”。那是一个年轻男子，皮肤白得近乎透明，浅金色的头发在古堡昏暗的光线中尤其耀眼。他被戴上了眼罩和口枷，看不见面前的一切，正在因恐惧而微微颤抖着。

他的手脚也被打造成精致珠宝样式的金色镣铐锁住，白皙的身体上没有一丝布料，却装饰了不少宝石和金银打造的饰物，献祭的人还恶趣味地为他戴上了一对金质乳夹，用细细的金链连在脖颈的项圈上。

这么多珠饰出现在男人身上有些奇怪，不过对村上和丸山这样的恶魔来说，人类的性别概念没倒是什么所谓。

“除了头发是金色的，其他没什么特别啊。”

村上笑了笑，露出恶魔尖利的八重齿。他对着“祭品”再次轻轻抬起一根手指。

无形的力量将金发男子的双臂向上吊起，他还没来得及明白发生了什么，腿也被大大的分开，摆成一个羞耻的姿势。

丸山的双眼一下子瞪大了。他突然移动到男子身前，甚至起身时弄掉的葡萄还未落地。

在那人的两腿间，除去代表男性特征的阴茎和睾丸外，竟然还有一处隐秘的入口。因双腿被打开，那本不应出现在这幅身体的花穴也被强制张开，隐约可见里面淡粉色的软肉，一看便是未经人事的样子。

“他们从哪里弄来的？”

丸山用手指轻轻按上那处秘穴，金发男子立刻惊恐地挣扎起来，却被恶魔无形的力量束缚得紧紧的，无法动弹。

“前几天突然出现在城中的，似乎没有记忆。”

“呵，那真是难得。”

丸山手指慢慢施力，浅浅地抠挖那处已变得有些湿润的穴口。因嘴被束缚，金发男子只能无助地发出“唔唔”的声音。他想要摇头拒绝，可项圈上的金链又拉扯到敏感的乳粒，令他的身体无法承受，尝试几次无果后，只能放弃了抵抗，无助地低声啜泣。

丸山抽回手，他做了个手势，束缚着金发男子的眼罩和口枷随即掉落。

他有着一双琥珀色的眼睛，眼圈因哭泣而变得红红的，唇瓣比一般人类要丰满些，闪着果子露般的光泽。

被剥夺许久的视觉突然回归，令他有些回不过神。在短暂的恍惚后，他看清了面前的两个恶魔，过分的惊恐让他甚至忘记了抵抗，整个人都凝固在原地。

“你叫什么。”

见他愣着迟迟没有回答，村上捏起他的脸，被迫抬头的动作使项圈上的金链拉扯到胸前的乳夹，令他吃痛地轻哼了一声。对上村上的红色眸子，他惊得微微一颤，忙把视线移到一边。

“横山…”

“嗯？”

“记不清了…脑海里只有这个名字…”

村上松开手，用一根手指抵住横山的眉心，念动了一串咒语。一道黑色的薄雾凭空出现，覆在他的身上。横山痛苦地尖叫着，薄雾慢慢进入他的身体，在最后一点点薄雾被吸收时，似乎有淡淡的白色光点从他的身体中析出。

“契约已经缔结了。”

村上收回手，表情若有所思。他没有再继续管这个被送来的祭品，转身走向古堡深处。

”你不用吗？“

“不需要。”

村上没有回头。

痛楚渐渐褪去，横山脱力般垂下头，大口大口地喘息。被黑色薄雾侵入时，横山觉得似乎有无数蚂蚁啃噬自己的身体，他以为自己就要这样被撕裂而成为恶魔的食物，完全没有余力去想村上刚刚说的“契约”究竟是什么。

丸山抚上横山的脸。再次的肌肤接触令横山惊得一颤，但被丸山冰冷的手指触碰过的地方却似乎开始微微发热起来。丸山的动作很轻柔，手指自横山的脸颊来到脖颈，又一路向下，轻轻拨动被乳夹凌虐得红肿的乳尖。

“呜……不要……”

横山低低地哀求着。丸山的手指触碰过的地方都变得异常敏感，横山的脸染上一层红晕，他不由自主地看向自己正在被丸山玩弄的双乳。金色的乳夹深深嵌入柔软的肉粒，下面还挂着两颗小小的红色宝石，正随着丸山的动作欢快地跳动，完全不知这副身体的主人在遭遇怎样的折磨。

他的双腿还维持着大开的姿势，可前端却不知为什么开始有了反应，缓缓抬起头。这具身体从未了解过情欲，看到自己因恶魔的挑逗而擅自兴奋起来的样子，横山忍不住闭起眼睛，羞耻地轻声呜咽。

“舒服吧？这就是契约的好处之一。”

丸山满意地观察着横山忠实的反应。他的手指再次来到之前浅浅地玩弄过的花穴。丸山的手指轻轻抚过，那处隐秘的入口便再次变得湿润起来，闪着微微的水光。丸山满意地笑了笑，微微施力，捻动花穴入口小小的阴蒂。

“唔嗯…不……”

身体最敏感的地方第一次被玩弄，过多的快感令横山觉得自己几乎就要晕厥。他不住颤抖着，随着丸山的动作压抑地呻吟。小小的花穴分泌出更多蜜液，把丸山的手指都沾湿了。

丸山抬起手，用舌头舔舐沾上横山蜜液的手指。横山愣愣地看着丸山的动作，羞得耳根都变红了。

“天使的淫液真是美味。”

吸收了蜜液的恶魔周身散出微微的红色光芒，转瞬便被消化殆尽。丸山看着满脸疑惑的横山，扬了扬嘴角。

“金色头发，双重性征。只有天使才会同时拥有这两点。”

丸山点了点手指，一面水镜出现在横山面前。看着自己反射在水镜上的样子，横山痛苦地把头转向一边。

丸山绕到横山身后，抬起他的脸以令他可以清楚地看到自己。他点上横山的肩胛骨，灼烧般的痛楚令横山哭叫出声，而一瞬间横山在水镜中看到了自己背后一闪而逝的白色翅膀。他还在因疼痛而微微抽气，被自己看到的东西惊得几乎说不出完整的句子。

“只可惜，你现在属于恶魔。”

丸山没有收起水镜。他保持着让横山能看到的姿势，将手指慢慢插入横山的花穴。

“唔啊……！”

天使纯净的身体第一次迎来了入侵者。他的小穴比女人的小上很多，加上尚未被开发，仅仅容纳一根手指便吸得紧紧的。丸山微微弯曲指节，横山便难以承受地抽泣着，哀求丸山放过自己。

“放心，天使本来就会自我修复，而契约会使你的身体更加耐用。”

丸山毫无怜惜地开始用手指在天使的秘径中进出，带出粘腻的水声。横山在水镜中看到自己的花穴随着丸山的手指溢出了更多甜美的液体，甚至有几滴都滴落到了地面上。他绝望地呜咽着，可前端高高翘起的阴茎如实地告诉身后的恶魔，这具身体现在有多么舒服。

丸山向横山的小穴中增加了一根手指。他的身体被生生撑开了，穴口因恶魔反复摩擦的动作而变得嫣红，随着丸山的动作溢出更多汁水。横山的整个身体都染上了一层粉色，他的眼神开始变得迷离，嘴唇忘记了闭合，呻吟声也变得柔软起来。

在横山的大腿肌肉开始微微痉挛时，丸山用力按上横山花穴前端的阴蒂。横山因这突如其来的刺激尖叫出声，小穴痉挛收缩，把丸山的手指吸得紧紧的——他第一次迎来了高潮。过分的快感让他不由自主地高高仰起了脖颈，项圈连着的金链硬生生把一边的乳夹扯了下来，可却令他的高潮变得更加猛烈了。

高潮后的横山眼神失焦，在丸山抽出手指时浑身颤抖，差点又一次登顶。丸山解除了禁锢他的术式，可怜的天使立刻跌落下来，被丸山抱在怀里。

横山还在高潮的余韵中，不住喘息着。他丰满的唇瓣像沾水的玫瑰花瓣般诱人，丸山忍不住吻了上去。恶魔的舌头侵入天使柔软的口中，宣誓主权般舔舐他口腔中每一处软肉。横山被吻得几乎缺氧，乖顺地倚在丸山身上，任由他攻城略地。

转眼间，丸山便带着横山瞬移到了他的房间。脱力的横山被轻放在大床上，白皙的皮肤和浅金色的头发在黑色的床上格外耀眼。

丸山施术卸下了横山身上的繁复珠饰。他如品尝甜品般一寸寸舔过天使光滑的皮肤，恶魔的体液有催情的功效，在纯洁的天使身上尤其效果明显。在丸山将横山被乳夹蹂躏得红肿的乳粒衔入口中时，横山的呻吟突然拔高，双腿也难耐地磨蹭起来。

丸山双手分开天使的双腿，他的阴茎已经高高翘起，涨得红红的，似乎一碰就要释放般。那处秘径也再次毫无保留地暴露在丸山的视线中，因被恶魔撩拨得动情，那里分泌了更多蜜液，把整个大腿根部都变得湿淋淋的，几乎可以看到小穴里面的嫩肉在微微收缩着，似乎想要吃进些什么。

“呜…不要看……”

最隐秘的地方被恶魔的视线细细观察，横山羞耻地无以复加，他伸出手想要遮挡，却惹得丸山不快，双手再次被无形的力量固定在头顶。

丸山凑近横山的下身。恶魔的鼻息喷在敏感的地方，令横山惊恐地想要闪躲，可大腿被牢牢掐住，他的挣扎完全没有作用，只是在大腿上留下了恶魔的指印。

“唔—！”

丸山突然伸出舌头舔上了那处秘裂，横山惊恐地哭叫出声，身体不住颤抖。丸山的舌头浅浅地探入花穴，汲取了汁液后又轻轻挑逗阴蒂，横山像被卸去了力气般全身发软，恶魔舌头带出的淫靡水声令可怜的天使羞耻得不住啜泣，可销魂蚀骨的快感却从小穴蔓延到全身，他因这从未体验过的快感而微微痉挛，绝望地流着眼泪，不住呻吟喘息。

吸收了天使蜜液的丸山周身再次泛起红色的微光。撩拨够了花穴后，他又突然自下而上舔上前端高高挺立的阴茎。

“不——呜啊啊啊！”

不同于花穴被玩弄时仿佛身在云端的酥痒，阴茎的刺激似乎来得更加直接，仿佛触电般令横山的腰不受控制地从床上弹起。没想到横山有这么大的反应，丸山先是惊讶，随即大笑起来。

横山已经完全失去了反抗的力气。他的表情因恶魔带来的情欲而变得迷蒙，琥珀色的眸子湿湿地看向丸山，似乎在乞求他给予更多的快感。

丸山再次低下头，将横山的阴茎纳入口中。初经人事的敏感身体难以承受如此强烈的快感，横山被这陌生的感觉撩拨得无所适从，只能忘情地呻吟着，胡乱地扭动着腰。没多久他便释放在了丸山口中，眼前似乎闪着无数白光，身体剧烈地痉挛着，因这剧烈的登顶而发不出一点声音。

吞咽下天使精液的恶魔周身散发出更加耀眼的红色光晕。丸山舒服地眯起眼，将天使提供的魔力尽数吸收。

“这次的祭品可真不错。”

横山无力地倒在床上，身体还在微微痉挛。丸山解除束缚他手腕的术式时，发现可怜的天使已经昏迷了过去。

“玩够了吗。”

村上出现在房间里，带来一阵黑色雾气。

“没想到天使竟然这么脆弱。看来’连结’只能等下次了。”

丸山舔了舔嘴唇，耸耸肩。

村上看着床上失去意识的横山。

“等他醒了，由我来’连结’。”

-tbc-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 太久没写找不到感觉了…  
> 试图搞剧情发现真的好难
> 
> 本节预警：触手/感官剥夺

横山在陌生的床上醒来。一瞬间的迷茫后，他想起了自己的处境，下意识想要起身逃离。

脚腕突然被什么东西拉住，横山踉跄了一下，发现是一截凭空出现的黑色的藤蔓状的东西。他挣扎着想要摆脱藤蔓的纠缠，但四周的藤蔓却越来越多，它们自横山的脚踝缓缓蔓延而上，缠上了他的大腿和腰，有两根藤蔓从身后伸出，纠缠上横山的手腕，禁锢住他无法动弹。

“你想去哪里。”

村上的声音突然从身旁出现，横山吓了一跳。下意识地摇头。

村上微微抬手，更多藤蔓延伸出来，将横山牢牢锁在冰冷的大理石墙上。

“你究竟是谁？”

“我不知道…”

村上沉默了一会儿，他知道横山并没有说谎。在缔结契约时，他窥探过横山的记忆，发现那里的确是一片空白。但他清楚，天使不可能凭空出现在人类世界，更何况还失去了记忆，连自己是天使这件事都不知道，这一切都太过不自然。

“求你…放我走……”

见村上没有动作，横山试探着小声请求。村上看向横山，嘴角扬起一丝玩味的笑。

“放你去哪，把你送来这里的人类那儿吗？”

横山的眼神黯淡了下来。他张了张口，却没再说什么。村上盯着横山看了一会儿，突然意识到自己依然一丝不挂的横山这才想起去遮挡，可却被藤蔓锁住无法动弹。他用力挣扎起来，白皙的皮肤被勒出了些许红痕，却因天使惊人的恢复力而迅速褪去。

“很遗憾，我不像丸山那样有耐心。”

村上动了动手指，缠在横山身上的藤蔓似乎有了生命一般动了起来。更多细小的触须延伸出来，暧昧地搔弄横山敏感的皮肤。横山的脸涨红了，他已经明白了面前的恶魔想要对自己做什么。

“不要…不要再做那种事……”

村上的表情没有一丝动摇。他抬起手，两条结实的藤蔓收到指令般将横山的大腿大大分开。

两根细小的触须沿横山的身体爬上，触须前开出两朵形状奇异的小花，敏锐地捕捉到他胸前的乳粒后，轻轻吸附在了上面。本就敏感的天使在契约的作用下感官更是被放大无数倍。横山的睫毛立刻湿润了，虽然咬住了嘴唇，但依然忍不住发出了一声带着哭腔的呻吟。

小花像灵活的嘴唇般吸吮着横山胸前敏感的两点，还没来得及横山做更多反应，更多触须来到他的下身，没有触碰那道已经闪着微微水光的隐秘入口，而是织成网状，包裹住了他淡粉色的阴茎。触须开始分泌出温热滑腻的液体，开始不断轻柔地抚弄，强行被赋予的快感令横山绝望地呜咽出声。

“不要…我真的什么都不知道……”

可村上却转过身，走到窗前摆弄起那里的植物，没有看一眼挣扎在情欲中的横山，对他的求饶和呻吟更是充耳不闻。 横山徒劳地挣扎着，可压抑住隐忍不住的喘息就已经令他无暇顾及其他了。

“可憎的恶魔…你们一定会受到惩罚……”

村上回过头，脸上是轻蔑的笑。他勾了勾手指，一根细小的触须自包裹着横山阴茎的地方蔓延出来，在横山白皙的大腿上留下一道水渍，然后探向横山的后穴。

“唔……啊！！”

从未被触碰过的地方被异物侵入，虽然藤蔓很细，但依然令横山绷紧了身体。触须在横山的身体里仿佛在寻找什么般缓缓蔓延，陌生的异物感令横山恐惧得忘记了挣扎，白皙的皮肤微微泛起一层薄汗。

在试探几下后，藤蔓准确地找到了横山的前列腺，用力戳弄上去。过度的快感令横山眼前一阵眩晕，忍不住身体一颤，发出一声按捺不住的呻吟，腰也软了下来。触须变得粗了一些，变本加厉地用力搔弄着那处，过于强烈的快感令横山终于忍不住一下下哭叫出声，黏腻的水声回荡在空荡的古堡房间中，显得格外淫靡。

包裹住横山阴茎的触须也变得用力了些，一下下有规律地抚弄着。敏感处被尽数玩弄，横山再也无力挣扎，不住溢出好听的喘息，无法吞咽的口水沿着嘴角流出，好看的唇瓣闪着点点水光。 

“呜…不要…啊啊啊啊！”

太过汹涌的快感令敏感的横山很快便释放了出来。横山不住颤抖着，可触须还在不知疲倦地继续抚弄，横山的小腹和大腿内侧肉眼可见的痉挛起来，连脚趾都用力绷得紧紧的。

尽数吸收了横山的精液后，触须们才仿佛心满意足般停下了动作。有些恍惚的横山缓缓回过神，泪眼朦胧地看向窗户的方向，却发现村上不知什么时候已经来到了他身边，而沉溺在快感中的他却浑然不知。

“不……”

横山的声音已经叫得有些沙哑。看到村上接近，他下意识地摇头，却在触须缓慢离开他的身体时又忍不住发出柔软的呻吟。

后穴的触须离开时带出了一小股清亮的液体，沿着横山的大腿滴到地面上。横山羞耻地缩了缩身体，却依然被禁锢得紧紧的。

村上伸手探向横山的蜜穴。被冷落了许久的小穴在横山被触须玩弄的过程中擅自流出了不少汁水，村上的手指轻轻触碰上，横山便不住颤抖起来，他用力试图合拢双腿想要逃离这羞耻的境遇，可小穴却背叛了他的想法般微微收缩着，似乎想要把村上的手指含入深处。

“无论是哪种可能，你都只是一枚棋子而已。”

横山迷茫地抬眼看向村上。村上正在看向自己被沾湿的指尖，看到横山看向自己，他分开食指和大拇指，给横山看他的蜜液扯出的细丝。横山脸红得要滴出血来，羞耻地呜咽出声，低下头紧紧咬住嘴唇。

禁锢着横山的藤蔓突然消失，横山还没回过神，发现自己已经躺在了一旁的床上，而村上正压在自己身上，红色的眼睛紧紧地盯着自己，仿佛在看一只猎物。

“我倒要看看，这后面究竟藏着怎样的棋局。”

村上俯下身。恶魔的气息吐在横山的耳侧带来一阵寒意，令横山不禁打了个寒战。身体没有被束缚，可横山却发现自己完全无法动弹，甚至连一点点声音也发不出。当村上的舌尖探入横山口中时，他更加惊恐地发现自己的唇擅自张开，主动迎接着村上的侵略。

如果村上希望，他完全可以将自己变成一具任人宰割的木偶，甚至连反抗的权利都完全剥夺。彻底明白了自己的处境，横山绝望地闭上眼，眼泪沿着精致的脸颊滑落。

恶魔的唾液似乎有催情的功效。当村上离开横山的唇时，横山的脸已经泛起一层红晕，呼吸也变得急促起来。

“睁开眼睛。”

不容置疑的语气令横山几乎是下意识地乖乖睁开了双眼。面前的恶魔已经褪下了衣服，露出小麦色的结实腹肌，还有尺寸惊人的性器。横山的眼神中现出惊恐的神色，他觉得自己一定会被那根肉刃撕成两半，可小腹却莫名升腾起一阵酥麻。

村上没有做任何动作，横山的手臂却不受控制地抬起。横山惊恐地看着自己的双手扶着双腿在村上面前分开，摆成一个不知廉耻的姿势。他的右手被控制着探向自己的下身，才发现那里竟如此泥泞不堪。

横山的手指缓缓插入那处汁水淋漓的蜜穴。他无法发出声音，也无法控制自己的动作，只有身体的感官被无限放大。他的眼眶通红，睫毛不住轻轻颤动，眼神里交织着痛苦和欲望。

第一次入侵自己身体的异样感觉令横山无所适从。他的身体还在不住颤抖，柔软的穴肉贪吃般迎接着他手指的侵入，随着他的动作一下下带出淫靡的水声，手指的每一次抽插都似乎令整个身体变得越来越热，可身体深处却莫名生出一种空虚……

村上往横山的小穴里加了一根手指。恶魔冰冷的手指侵入横山湿热的小穴，和横山的手指一起深深浅浅的抠挖，横山从喉咙里发出被压抑住的气音，大腿的肌肉一下下抽动着，嘴唇半张，眼神早就失了焦距，好像再也承受不住多一点点的快感。

村上抓起横山的脚踝，解除了对横山的禁锢，横山立刻软在了床上，不住喘息着。可村上并没有给横山休息的机会，他用分身抵上横山秘穴的入口。横山软软地抽泣着，连挣扎的力气都没了。

“啊啊——！！”

粗大的性器贯穿了横山的身体，被充分玩弄过的小穴汁水四溅。初经人事的横山根本承受不住村上的肉刃，恶魔却毫无怜悯地一下子侵入他的身体深处。天使的恢复能力此时却派上了用场，可小穴依然被撑得满满的，因紧张而紧紧地含着村上的分身。

村上浅浅地抽出了些许，又一下子顶弄到深处，惹得横山发出一声惊喘。村上又这样重复了几次后，横山已经双眼失神，阴茎再次高高翘起，过度的快感令横山在村上的身下难耐地颤抖着，随着村上的动作断断续续地发出带着哭腔的呻吟。

村上捏住横山白皙的大腿，突然加快了抽插的频率，每一下都狠狠地顶到横山的最深处。铺天盖地的快感席卷而来，横山的腰猛地弹了起来，身体一阵阵痉挛，脑中一片空白——

……

“妈妈…呜…妈妈……”

这是哪里？

“妈妈，你醒一醒…不要扔下我……”

那个哭泣着的小男孩是谁？

“呜呜呜…可憎的恶魔……”

横山想要跑上前去安慰那个孩子，可面前却又突然变幻成了另一副图景。

还是那个小男孩，却似乎长大了一些。他一个人孤单地站在古堡的窗前，静静地思考着什么。

横山想要走上前去，可那个小男孩突然回过头——他有着一双红色的眼睛！

……

满身冷汗的横山惊恐地从床上坐起，大口呼吸着。他发现自己躺在一张干净的大床上，身体似乎被清理过，还穿上了一件薄薄的睡袍。只有下体隐隐的疼痛提醒着横山，被恶魔侵入的经历是真实的。

横山挣扎着起身试图再次尝试逃离，却发现，房间被上了锁。

—TBC—


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 想搞剧情的后果就是写不出来了…  
> 所以开车就好 剧情见鬼去吧

自与村上“连结”以来，横山本以为恶魔们会更加肆意地折磨他，而正相反，自那之后已经过去了三天，恶魔们却再也没有来过他的房间。

横山曾经试图逃脱，可无论他用多大的力气，房门都纹丝不动。窗口也被厚厚的藤蔓封住了，横山试着触碰藤蔓，却被某种力量弹开了。封住窗口的藤蔓和那天锁住自己的藤蔓似乎是一样的——发现这点之后，横山再也没有接近过窗户。

“你只是一枚棋子而已。”

村上的话还在脑海里回响。自己究竟是什么人？如果真的是天使，为什么会突然出现在这里？横山试图回忆，可每次都因为头痛而不得不停止。

除了被禁锢的恐惧，横山发现自己的身体也在发生着变化。被恶魔侵入过的花穴深处总是有种隐隐的空虚缓缓地折磨着横山的神经。甚至梦境中都会出现淫靡的图景，惊醒时身下一片泥泞。

无处可去，无事可做，只有身体的欲望不断侵蚀着横山的理智。在横山多次试图夹紧双腿也再无法缓解后，他终于听从自己的欲望，像村上控制住他身体时做的那样，缓缓把手指探向下身。

小小的花穴早已被淌出的蜜液浸得滑腻，横山毫不费力地便插入了一根手指。折磨着自己神经的酥痒终于等来了些许消解，横山不由自主地发出了一声舒服的呻吟。

前面也轻易地勃起了。意识到这点，横山白皙的脸颊泛起一层红晕。记忆里第一次主动玩弄自己，这令横山觉得无比羞耻，可他的动作却忠实地遵从着身体的快感，甚至很快便向小穴里又加入了一根手指。他实在太想要了，被恶魔开苞的身体似乎也同时染上了恶魔的诅咒，修长好看的手指进出粉嫩的小穴不断搅出汁水。整个房间里都是淫靡的水声，还有横山忘情的呻吟声。

横山开始用另一只手套弄起自己的分身。两处敏感被同时刺激，横山没几下就射了出来。积攒许久的情欲终于得到了释放，横山软倒在床上，不住地喘息着。

“我们的小天使可真是淫荡啊。”

突然的声音让横山惊得身体一颤，连忙扯过被自己扔在一旁的衣服盖住自己。丸山不知是什么时候出现在了房间，饶有兴味地看着横山。

“真是让我看了一出好戏呢。”

刚刚的一切被丸山全都看在了眼里。意识到这点的横山脸立刻变得绯红。没等他做出任何反应，已经被瞬移到眼前的丸山吻住了嘴唇。

丸山的舌头灵巧地撬开横山的嘴唇，探入横山的口腔，在横山的口中肆意搅弄。手也来到被横山玩弄得柔软湿润的入口，却不去深入，而只是在穴口浅浅地摩挲。因刚刚的高潮而有些脱力的横山自然无力招架，被丸山的动作撩拨得难耐地扭动着腰。

恶魔的契约似乎令横山面对丸山时更容易情动，加上丸山的吻技很好，在他终于离开横山的嘴唇时，横山已经被吻得眼睛蒙上了一层水汽，不住喘息着。被丸山手指抚弄的小穴不住流出蜜液，甚至沿着大腿根流了下来，在床单上留下滴滴水渍。

“你知道自己的味道有多香甜吗。”

丸山说着，看着横山迷茫的表情，缓缓把两根手指浅浅地探入横山的小穴。湿淋淋的小穴像是邀请他进入一般，立刻一下下吸着丸山的手指，希望他进入得更深。

“唔嗯……”

横山按捺不住地发出了一声连自己都觉得淫荡的呻吟。他刚刚释放的阴茎再次勃起了，甚至比刚刚更加昂扬。他的大腿微微颤抖着，不自觉地向下用力，想要把手指吃到自己的身体里。可丸山却恶趣味地躲开，故意保持着浅浅的位置。

“拜托…”

被情欲冲击得快要失去理智的横山终于忍不住开口乞求。他抬起湿漉漉的眼睛看着丸山，本就漂亮的脸涨得红红的。丸山显然对这样听话的横山很满意，他再次温柔地吻上横山丰满的唇瓣，手指却突然施力，深深插入横山的小穴深处。

横山几乎是立刻就释放了出来。他射得太过激烈，甚至有几滴白浊溅到了自己的下巴上，又被丸山温柔地舔去。丸山手指带来的快感远比自己做的时候舒服太多了，他软在丸山怀里不住喘息，整个人都没了力气。

“射太多对身体可不好。”

丸山不知从哪变出一截红色的丝带，在横山的阴茎上缠上几圈，又打了一个蝴蝶结。已经射过两次的横山想要躲避却浑身发软，只能无力地任丸山摆布。丸山并没有让横山休息太久，他用手抓住横山的脚腕分开横山的腿，用早已勃起的分身贯穿了横山的小穴。

“啊啊——”

被贯穿的痛楚令横山忍不住尖叫出声。丸山开始缓慢地抽插。横山的小穴想要承受丸山的分身还是有些吃力，好在之前被玩弄的足够湿，短暂的疼痛后，便是铺天盖地的快感。连日的空虚终于得到了满足，横山随着丸山的动作不住呻吟着，他可怜的阴茎又再次抬起了头，却被丝带束缚得紧紧的，被撞击得一下下颤动，带给横山更加可怕的快感。

在横山彻底适应了丸山的动作，甚至开始配合地扭起腰后，丸山用手掌掐上横山的大腿令自己可以进入得更深，然后加快了抽插的速度。丸山进入得太深了，横山因灭顶的快感而抽泣起来，仅仅第二次承受男人阴茎的身体随着丸山的动作不住颤抖。他觉得自己快要承受不住了，他想要伸手解开束缚着自己的丝带，可却被丸山抓住手腕压到头顶。

“不要……不行了……”

横山抽泣着乞求丸山放过自己，可丸山看着几近崩溃的横山却笑得更开心了。他俯下身舔弄起横山的耳朵，温暖湿润的舌尖缓缓舔过耳廓，又衔住耳垂轻咬把玩，最后又呼着气探入横山的耳窝——

“啊啊啊啊！……”

被束缚着的前端无法释放，让横山用花穴达到了高潮。他的腰从床上弹起，整个身体都绷紧了，小穴的嫩肉夹着恶魔的阴茎一下下痉挛着，吸得丸山也差点没释放在横山的身体里。横山被一波又一波的快感冲击得快要失去理智，眼神早已失去了焦距，口水从微张的嘴角流下，几乎像是要被玩坏一般。

丸山好心地让横山休息了几秒，然后再次开始了动作。可怜的天使已经无力承受，随着丸山的动作胡乱地呻吟着，与恶魔交合的地方汁水淋漓，似乎每次动作都能带出一股新的蜜液。

在横山开始不断哭泣着求饶，大腿再次不受控制地痉挛时，丸山解开了束缚着横山阴茎的丝带，同时狠狠捏上横山的阴蒂。横山尖叫出声，在射出白浊的同时也再次迎来了小穴的高潮。这次丸山也同时释放在了横山的身体里，恶魔的体液令天使身上泛起一层暗色的光芒，横山吐出一串意义不明的音节，彻底失去了意识。

……

“呜呜呜呜……”

好热。好像一切都在燃烧。

“我不是诅咒……”

横山想要透过火光看清是谁在哭泣。可在意识渐渐模糊之前，他只看到了一双红色的眼睛。

……

丸山整理好自己的衣服，看着自窗台蔓延到床边的一支藤蔓，露出一个灿烂的笑。


End file.
